


hazy eyes and smooth voices

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally its just 1k of fluff, no Nsfw, no beta we die like men, they are both very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: These are the days Ponk loves the most. The ones where he’s just sitting with his boyfriend on their bed rain pattering gently outside.just something really soft because damn we need it
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	hazy eyes and smooth voices

**Author's Note:**

> just something I whipped up in like two hours lol enjoy :) (sorry for any mistakes I skimmed this like twice LMAO)

These are the days Ponk loves the most. The ones where he’s just sitting with his boyfriend on their bed rain pattering gently outside. Ponk is sat against his boyfriend who basically engulfs him because  _ god  _ is he fucking tall, and Ponk will never complain about it. Speaking of his boyfriend Sam who has his chin rested on Ponk’s head is currently rambling about something he doesn’t quite understand,

“So then you have to hook up the repeaters to get the stronger signal to boost it all the way where I need it to go which is over to the…” Ponk smiles as he continues to listen to the green-haired man speak, he gently takes the larger man’s hands and fiddles with his fingers just seeing how they would flex and bend. Sam seems to notice this as he quietly trails off himself looking down at what Ponk is doing, “Oh..” Ponk stops what he’s doing and looks up at him,

“What were you saying? I was interested, it seemed cool.” Sam positively lights up at this his eyes scrunching up at the sides,

“Oh! Well, no one really likes listening to me talk about redstone… so this is nice.” Ponk huffs and turns back to turning Sam’s hands over just kinda bored without his boyfriend’s chatter,

“You could talk about types of dogshit and I would listen to you for hours Sam, I love when you talk.” Sam hums pretty contently gently pulling his hands away from Ponk’s to be able to wrap him in a hug from behind dragging him closer humming into the crook of his neck,

“I love you Ponk.” Ponk leans against Sam’s head with a laugh and an eyebrow raise,

“What’s all that about?” Sam smiles his eyes closed,

“Can I not tell my boyfriend I love him?” Everything about the sentence was  _ so  _ right, especially how it rolled off his tongue. Ponk chuckles,

“Of course you can Sammy Wammy it was just out of nowhere,” Sam laughs again at the nickname squeezing Ponk the tiniest bit tighter,

“Well it’s true I love you Ponkie.” Ponk grins leaning his head back onto Sam’s chest,

“Is this because I’m letting you talk about redstone?” Sam nods placing a kiss on Ponk’s forehead and whispers out,

“Maybe my darling boyfriend telling me he likes my rambles had a little bit to do with it.” Ponk giggles closing his eyes,

“Well, your  _ darling boyfriend  _ loves your rambles and would like for you to keep going idiot.” Ponk opens one eye just to catch Sam grinning before he closes it again and listens to Sam go on about observers and comparators anything of that nature. Ponk loved it, so much so Sam’s voice was making him a little drowsy. The warmth from his boyfriend being practically wrapped around him combined with the rain and Sam’s calming voice helps him drift off to sleep.

-

Ponk wakes up to a gentle shake of his shoulder and quiet words,

“Ponk, sweetheart, I brought something for you.” Ponk smiles at the use of sweetheart before turning over to look up at Sam,

“What did you bring my loyal servant?” Sam laughs scratching his neck,

“I um tried my best don’t make fun of me.” Now, this makes Ponk perk up a bit,

“Okay, now you have to show me.” Sam nods and walks out of their room carrying a plate of bacon and eggs with a shy smile,

“I thought you might want breakfast in bed?” Ponk positively beams at him because this day already started great with the fact Sam is here at home and not at work and now  _ this _ ? Ponk can feel himself blush a little,

“God you’re such a dork, you big idiot dork,” Sam laughs bringing the plate over to Ponk who takes it and rests it carefully on his lap not before receiving a quick kiss from a smiling Sam,

“Well, at least I’m a big idiot dork that sort of knows how to cook for his boyfriend.” Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, Sam has been using that word a lot, hasn’t he? Ponk doesn’t mind, in fact, it’s quite the opposite it makes Ponk flush almost every time he hears it,

“Well I’ll be the judge of that, come sit down with me.” Sam walks over to his side of the bed and plops himself down leaning on Ponk. They don’t say much as Sam stares into the distance thinking about who knows what, and Ponk happily munches on his admittedly really good breakfast in bed. Sam shuffles a little looking down at Ponk his expression pretty nervous when he asks,

“How was it?” It’s so early in the morning that Ponk doesn’t even feel like joking around it, only sending a soft smile and nod as his answer. Sam seemed to like it from the blush that encompassed his face which made Ponk laugh placing his now clean plate to the side,

“Get over here, it’s our lazy day, be lazy!” Sam complies by crawling over and basically tackling a laughing Ponk back down onto their bed with a laugh of his own. They don’t say much when Sam finally gathers Ponk back up in his arms guiding his head to lay on his chest, they simply smile and enjoy it. 

The rain from last night may be gone but it doesn’t stop Ponk from enjoying the moment, he thinks about the sunlight pouring through the window lighting up Sam’s hair making it look almost glossy and impossibly soft. Which it is, Ponk knows from first-hand experience, even now he threads his fingers through the man’s hair smiling at the happy noise Sam makes in response. 

The quiet wasn’t loud in any way, it never was when it was just the two of them, but Ponk has a better idea,

“Sam?” The man looks down at him,

“Mhm?” Ponk smiles leaning back,

“Can you explain a flush piston door to me?” Sam’s entire face lights up even a blush covering his ears,

“Of course I can!” And that’s how they got back to where they started, with Sam explaining what to him are simple Redstone mechanics, drawing out some things in the air with his finger, and Ponk listening, sometimes adding a few things to make sure Sam knows he's paying attention. 

It ends all the same with a gentle kiss and an ‘I love you.’


End file.
